


Моменты весны

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине влюбился и не знает, что с этим делать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моменты весны

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Visenna
> 
> Написано на день аокаги 10/05

— Эй, держи.

— Что? — Аомине поднял голову, Кагами протягивал свернутое полотенце.

— Лед, говорю, держи.

— Зачем?

— К боку приложи, а то синяк будет. — Кагами выглядел одновременно сердитым и виноватым, хотя вообще-то виноват был Аомине: перехватил пас, отданный Кагами, когда тот уже прыгал к мячу, вот и получил коленом под ребра. Поменяйся они в этой ситуации местами — не сказать, что Кагами часто отбирал у Аомине пасы, но случалось, — Аомине бы еще и добавил сверху, наверное. А Кагами пошел за льдом.

Что же ты, сволочь, добрый-то такой. Аомине перевел взгляд с плотно сжатых полных губ на руку с полотенцем. Ткань уже начала пропитываться талой водой.

Аомине все не мог придумать, как отреагировать правильно, и Кагами вздохнул и присел на корточки. Осторожно отодвинул локоть Аомине от ребер, приложил полотенце.

Аомине вздрогнул от прикосновения холодной мокрой ткани, но не двинулся с места. Кагами снова вздохнул.

— Держи, мне переодеться еще надо.

Только теперь Аомине пошевелился — взял сверток сам. Не дожидаясь благодарности, Кагами поднялся и пошел к своим вещам. Аомине уставился ему в спину между лопаток.

Прошло всего две недели с поступления в команду. Оба, Кагами и Аомине, рассчитывали перейти в основной состав уже к лету, хотя тренеры единодушно считали, что до второго года обучения — рано.

Занятия в университетской команде оказались намного тяжелее, чем в школе, и Аомине не пропустил еще ни одного — пока что ему было тут интересно. Чтобы обыграть один на один игроков с последних курсов, приходилось напрягаться, выкладываться по полной. Да еще и доставать их насмешками, чтобы они согласились на игру. Кажется, полкоманды Аомине уже терпеть не могли.

В отличие от Кагами. Нельзя было сказать, что тот такой уж спец по человеческим отношениям, слишком прямолинеен и по-американски груб, но его часто приглашали вместе позаниматься или сходить куда-нибудь.

Лед в полотенце продолжал таять, капли скользили по коже, часть падала на пол, часть впитывалась в шорты.

Кагами натянул клетчатую рубашку поверх белой футболки, сел на скамейку, чтобы завязать шнурки на кроссовках. Уши у него горели, как небо на рассвете — видимо, он чувствовал, что Аомине смотрит на него в упор, но, против обыкновения, не огрызался. 

“Зачем же ты, придурок, такой хороший”, — снова подумал Аомине. Иногда просто руки чесались, настолько хотелось ему врезать. Будь Аомине лет пять, он бы так и сделал.

— Зал через полчаса закроют, — напомнил Кагами, закинув сумку с формой на плечо, и вышел в коридор.

Аомине еще несколько минут сидел со льдом на ребрах и смотрел на то место, где переодевался Кагами. На бедре у Кагами был шрам. Куроко рассказывал, ровно в тот момент, когда Кагами бросал в очередной раз палку Ниго: собака укусила в детстве, поэтому Кагами теперь их не любит.

Что за идиот.

Аомине наконец поднялся, выбросил остатки льда в раковину, повесил полотенце на ее край и принялся одеваться. Когда он вышел из раздевалки, оказалось, Кагами недалеко ушел. Стоял в конце коридора, видимо, решил проследить, чтобы Аомине в раздевалке не закрыли.

Он мгновенно отвернулся и начал спускаться по лестнице, и Аомине последовал за ним. До станции им было идти в одну сторону.

На улице ветер носил лепестки отцветающей сакуры, разрисовывая спину Кагами белыми штрихами и точками. Кажется, мироздание издевательски и довольно непрозрачно намекало: влюбился ты, Аомине Дайки, по самые уши. 

На перекрестке загорелся красный, стоило Кагами поставить ногу на зебру, и Аомине догнал его.

Светофор был со звуковым сигналом, тикал, отсчитывая секунды до зеленого. Кагами переминался с ноги на ногу, казалось, он хочет что-то сказать, но не знает, как начать. Громкое бурчание желудка его спасло.

— Тут где-нибудь рядом можно поесть?

— Направо через три квартала торговый центр с фудкортом.

— Спасибо. — Кагами еще секунду помялся и добавил: — Пока. До завтра.

Аомине снова уставился ему в спину. Спина удалялась. Метр, два, десять.

Светофор запищал часто-часто — включился зеленый, — и Аомине подумал, что тоже очень проголодался. Порыв ветра бросил горсть лепестков ему в лицо. Ну и черт с ним.

Аомине тоже повернул направо.

Разглядывая меню над кассой в бургерной, они снова делали вид, что каждый сам по себе, но девочка-менеджер все равно спросила:

— Что будете заказывать, мальчики? У нас есть предложения для двоих.

Аомине с Кагами переглянулись. С их аппетитом им бы больше подошло предложение на четверых. Каждому.

Не сговариваясь, они сели за длинную стойку вдоль окна, через табурет друг от друга. Одновременно развернули бургеры и вгрызлись одинаковым движением.

Молчание стало комфортным. С высоты второго этажа было хорошо видно площадь перед торговым центром: шесть девчонок-школьниц, склонившись над ладонями седьмой, что-то рассматривали, не то телефон, не то мелкую сумочку, рядом со светофором женщина поглядывала на наручные часы — ждала, наверное, кого-то; у самых дверей парень с девушкой держались за руки.

— Ты когда-нибудь был на гоконе? — спросил Аомине, как только мысль о том, была ли у Кагами девчонка, появилась в голове.

— У? Угу, — ответил Кагами, не переставая жевать.

— Снял кого-нибудь?

Кагами не донес гамбургер до рта, покосился на Аомине — кто ты мне такой, чтобы это спрашивать? — и замотал головой. Он, кажется, ожидал от Аомине ядовитой подколки, но Аомине молчал, и Кагами снова принялся жевать. Похоже, личная жизнь Аомине не интересовала его настолько, что он даже не стал задавать встречный вопрос.

Зато, доев первым, Кагами остался сидеть рядом, дожидаясь, пока Аомине прикончит свою порцию.

Домой было ехать в одну сторону, только Кагами выходил на две остановки раньше. Стоя у дверей, он постоянно оглядывался на Аомине, с которым попрощался коротким “пока”. Аомине делал вид, что читает интервью Май-чан в телефоне, но краем глаза посматривал на отражение в стекле.

Май-чан в интервью говорила, что ей и многим женщинам нравятся мужчины суровые, но внимательные, такие, что не показывают своей любви, но знают обо всех женских желаниях. С желаниями Кагами было просто: попасть в основной состав, а потом — в сборную Японии. С суровостью Аомине тоже легко справлялся.

Сложность заключалась в том, что Кагами женщиной не был.

Дома в душе Аомине разглядывал себя в зеркале: лицо у него, наверное, не такое красивое, как у Химуро или Кисе. Аомине подвигал плечами, поиграл прессом. Согнул руку, рассматривая, как вздувается бицепс. Зато тело классное — любая девчонка соблазнится. Вот только у Кагами точно такое же.

И что делать?

Прижать к стене и напористо поцеловать, как в дорамах делают? Так Кагами кулаком заедет по ребрам. Нет, драки Аомине не боялся и почему-то твердо был уверен, что Кагами не гомофоб — просто слишком ярко рисовало воображение, как Кагами потом будет считать себя виноватым и побежит за льдом.

Аомине боялся, что Кагами будет смотреть на него с жалостью.

К сожалению, в гравюрных журналах не писали, как парню завоевать парня. И поэтому, пока Аомине сам не придумает план, всего и оставалось: задерживаться после тренировки до тех пор, как не закончит Кагами, чтобы потом вместе идти домой и перекусывать по дороге бургерами.

Но вот эти поздние тренировки, как потом оказалось, и помогли сделать первый шаг. Где-то недели через три после первого совместного ужина Аомине, идя с занятий в спортзал, заметил Кагами в углу с Ято-сенсеем, самым молодым учителем из тренерской команды.

Аомине хотел пройти мимо, но Кагами помахал ему рукой.

— Как я говорил Кагами-куну, у вас есть возможность попасть в команду, — повторил Ято-сенсей для Аомине. — Старший тренер впечатлен вашей настойчивостью и рвением. Если покажете себя хорошо во время игры, для вас могут сделать исключение.

— Какой игры? — Аомине с трудом удержался, чтобы не фыркнуть. — Нас даже в матчи второго состава не берут.

Кагами закивал, подтверждая.

— Перед летними каникулами всегда устраивают матч старший курс против первого. Старший курс вас, конечно, раскатает, но! — Ято-сенсей поднял палец, предупреждая возмущение. — Но если вы сработаетесь под кольцом и в защите, и в нападении, то сможете свести разрыв к минимуму.

— Если мы сработаемся под кольцом, мы их победим, — уверенно заявил Кагами.

— Четвертый курс намного опытнее вас, и они — сыгранная команда.

Кагами, кажется, собирался что-то еще доказывать, но Аомине закинул руку ему на шею — и Кагами заткнулся от неожиданности. Аомине был, в общем-то, с ним согласен, даже если остальные новички будут висеть гирями на ногах, вдвоем они победят. Но спорить можно было долго, а совместные тренировки — это такой отличный предлог.

— Мы сыграемся, Ято-сенсей, — пообещал Аомине и потащил Кагами в зал.

 

В зале Кагами вывернулся из-под его руки, повел плечами, будто те затекли. И вроде бы даже покраснел немного. Аомине недовольно дернул ртом и отвернулся к щиту.

Играть за одну команду им доводилось несколько раз, но удачно — только однажды, с теми американскими стритболерами. Вечно схватывались за мяч. Даже теперь было сложно отделаться от мысли, что Кагами больше не соперник. Если как-то справиться с этим, то сыграются они легко — знают друг друга и любимые приемы как свои пять пальцев.

— Вот что, — повернувшись обратно, Аомине снова закинул руку Кагами на шею, — проблема во мне…

Кагами поперхнулся.

— Я рад, что ты это…

— Нужно сделать так, чтобы ты мне не мешал.

— Эй!

Кагами снова попытался вывернуться, но Аомине его удержал и закончил:

— Нам нужно больше времени проводить вместе.

— Что? — Кагами прекратил вырываться. — Как это должно помочь?

— Мы привыкнем друг к другу. У тебя есть план лучше?

— Потренироваться?

Аомине представил себе отработку стандартных передач. Тоска. Зубы сводило заранее.

— Можно посмотреть матчи, — продолжил Кагами. — Как это делают в НБА. Потом Куроко говорил, ты тренировался в стритбол. Пойти на ту же площадку и предложить — мы вдвоем против вас троих.

— Пятерых уж тогда, ты с Америкой не путай.

Кагами закатил глаза.

— И самое главное — перестань считать себя таким охуенным.

Согнув локоть, Аомине притиснул его ближе к себе. Плечи Кагами на мгновение окаменели, и Аомине широко ухмыльнулся, показывая зубы — Кагами чуть покраснел и расслабился. 

Кожу предплечья кололи короткие волосы на затылке, от губ Кагами пахло кунжутными семечками, которыми посыпают булочки для гамбургеров. Аомине хотелось прижать его к себе всего, целиком, так, чтобы слиться, чтобы невозможно стало дышать. Хотелось укусить за полную губу до крови. Но больше всего — чтобы Кагами кусал и прижимался в ответ. Этого никогда не будет, но зато Аомине мог задать вопрос, в ответе на который был почти уверен:

— А ты считаешь, что я не охуенный? Вот честно?

Аомине почувствовал щекой, как загорелось ухо у Кагами. 

— Только в баскетболе, — неохотно сказал Кагами. И вдруг закинул руку Аомине на шею ответным жестом. — И все равно мы тебя сделали, — добавил он.

Кагами теперь стоял ближе некуда, почти касался щеки Аомине кончиком носа. Его рука, тяжелая и горячая, давила на плечи. Было легко представить, что это они так обнимаются, словно лучшие друзья, а если развернутся друг к другу лицом — то и совсем как любовники. 

— Ладно, потренируемся, если хочешь. Сходим в субботу на стритбол, но тогда в воскресенье смотрим матчи у тебя, и ты готовишь. А вот перестать считать себя охуенным не могу, прости. — Аомине снова широко усмехнулся. — Но если тебя это утешит, то ты тоже ничего. 

— — —

— У меня все болит, — заявил Аомине с порога и, потянувшись, улыбнулся. — Хорошо поиграли вчера. 

Поиграли действительно отлично. Перед самым входом на площадку наткнулись на пару американцев. Кагами поболтал с ними немного и перевел: военные в отпуске, хотят поиграть, этот, который повыше — Мэтт, а этот со шрамом на щеке — Али. 

Оба были похожи на Сильвера — чернокожие, длиннорукие, играющие на грани фола. Но в отличие от него добродушные. В перерывах между четвертями они шутили над Кагами, но, похоже, безобидно — тот не злился. Над Аомине они тоже пытались шутить, но юмор куда-то терялся в переводе, во всяком случае, зачем ему корона из перьев и кожаные штаны, Аомине так и не понял. 

Играли эти двое круто, ловили на малейшей ошибке — именно то, что нужно для тренировки. Да и выносливость у них была — закачаешься. Аомине с Кагами после матча — продув с разрывом в восемь очков — почти упали на траву, а американцы только слегка запыхались. Али, который со шрамом, взял у Кагами телефон и сам вбил свой номер, предложил через неделю еще встретиться поиграть. 

— Ты мазохист, — проворчал Кагами, впуская Аомине в квартиру. 

Из комнаты тянуло специями, и Аомине пошел на запах. На идеально чистой плите тихо булькала кастюля, рабочие поверхности, стол и раковина блестели, как в рекламном ролике. Аомине повернулся на пятках. И во всей комнате так — вещи были аккуратно разложены по полкам, пыль вытерта. Если Кагами вдруг окажется чистюлей из тех, кто кидается поправлять каждую сдвинутую финтифлюшку, будет обидно. 

Аомине для проверки бросил куртку на стул — Кагами не отреагировал. Хорошо. Интересно, что в кастрюле?

— Эй, не лезь, не готово еще! 

— Я только глянуть, что там.

— Карри. Еще минут двадцать тушить. — Кагами кивнул в сторону телевизора. — Я там отобрал несколько дисков, посмотри, кто тебе больше нравится.

На полке под телевизором, аккуратно подписанные и расставленные по годам, стояли рядами двд. Пять штук лежали отдельно. 

— У тебя всегда такая чистота, или ты специально к моему приходу навел порядок? — Сам Аомине не был готов убирать даже ради визита Хорикиты Май.

Кагами пожал плечами.

— Какая такая? Нормальная чистота, всегда так. 

Аомине взял диски с полки и устроился перед телевизором, скрестив ноги. 

— Давай этот, четвертьфинал Селтик против Лейкерс, я не смотрел. 

Кагами взял у него выбранный двд и вставил в проигрыватель, поморщившись, когда наклонялся. 

Следили за Хендриксом и Уайтом — они уже четыре года играли вместе в одном клубе, и их даже на драфте считали за неразлучную пару. 

— Вот смотри, Али вчера точно так же перекинул, — Кагами перемотал назад. — Я думал, он в кольцо, а он Мэтту. 

Пас был действительно хорош, Аомине и сам в тот момент обманулся: Али смотрел на корзину и целил в корзину, и они — Аомине с Кагами — выпрыгнули вдвоем, чтобы остановить бросок. А мяч ушел чуть в сторону, прямо в руки оставшегося без опеки Мэтта. 

— Я могу попробовать, как Али, брать на себя центр. — Кагами уставился в стену перед собой, похоже, вспоминая моменты вчерашней игры. Взгляд у него сделался восхищенный и мечтательный, и Аомине укололо ревностью: Кагами на него так никогда не смотрел. 

— Давай дальше, — ткнул Аомине его кулаком в бок. 

Кагами, поморщившись, снова пустил запись. 

Таймер звякнул как раз в перерыве после второй четверти. Предупредив, что есть все еще нельзя — должно постоять, — Кагами поднялся, чтобы выключить карри, и Аомине снова заметил, как тот морщится.

— Эй, что у тебя со спиной? Потянул?

Кагами повел плечом и помял пальцами под лопаткой. 

— Вроде нет, просто перетрудил. — Он снова опустился рядом с Аомине, растягиваясь на животе и упираясь локтями в пол. Обтянутое черной футболкой плечо округлилось под самым носом. 

— Давай я тебе массаж сделаю?

— Что? — Кагами изумленно уставился на Аомине.

— Я умею, — почти не соврал Аомине, ему же самому не раз делали, он запомнил. — Что ты так удивляешься?

— Я не этому удивляюсь.

Аомине закатил глаза и, не дожидаясь согласия, сел Кагами на задницу. Задрал футболку вверх. 

— Давай, снимай, и руки под подбородок. 

Кагами, все еще косясь назад, послушался. 

Ладони внезапно вспотели, пришлось украдкой вытереть их о джинсы. Аомине немного съехал назад, чтобы было удобнее — штаны Кагами закономерно съехали тоже, открыв верх ягодиц. 

О черт. Аомине порадовался, что выбрал сегодня самые мешковатые джинсы. 

Он положил ладони на поясницу Кагами и медленно повел ими вверх. Запоздало пришла мысль, что стоило бы спросить про крем какой-нибудь или масло, но остановиться сейчас было просто невозможно. Кожа у Кагами была светлая, не белая, как у Куроко или Кисе, а слегка тронутая загаром, и руки Аомине выделялись на ней так, что резало глаза от желания сжать пальцы, оставить красные следы. Хотелось наклониться и прижаться всей грудью. Поцеловать вон там, где вздувается мышца рядом с шеей. Аомине стиснул зубы и начал осторожно разминать ее пальцами. 

А если податься вперед, вот так, то начинающим набухать членом можно сквозь джинсу почувствовать напряженные ягодицы Кагами. Лишь бы тот сам ничего не почувствовал. 

— Можно сильнее, я не девчонка, — глухо пробормотал Кагами в сложенные руки.

— Сразу сильно нельзя, надо разогреть сначала, — кажется, вышло не очень хрипло, хотя в горле саднило от сухости. 

— Я от твоего разогрева замерзну. — У Кагами по коже и вправду мурашки побежали. 

— Ладно, но потом не жалуйся.

Аомине принялся мять спину всерьез. Кожа краснела под щипками и прикосновениями, мышцы текли, словно пластилин, расслаблялись под пальцами. 

А Аомине задыхался от невозможности скользнуть пальцами под край штанов, стиснуть ягодицы так же, как тискал спину, провести по коже языком вместо рук, перевернуть Кагами на спину и погладить живот, прижаться членом к члену. 

Все верно Кагами сказал, мазохист ты, Аомине Дайки. 

Кагами вдруг застонал. Аомине не сразу понял, что это за звук, а когда понял, едва не кончил.

— Больно? — он перестал массировать спину.

— У… не-т. Нор-маль-но, — выдохнул Кагами в сложенные руки. Аомине дорого бы дал, чтобы сейчас посмотреть на его лицо.

Он наклонился над Кагами, почти коснувшись губами уха.

— Я же говорил, что умею. 

Ухо заполыхало так, что можно было обжечься. Интересно, если лизнуть, пар пойдет? 

— Спасибо, — сказал Кагами уже ровнее, но все так же не поворачиваясь лицом, и к лучшему: какими бы широкими ни были джинсы, скрыть стоящий член они не могли. — Мне уже лучше. Сейчас. Встану и положу еды.

— Да лежи, после хорошего массажа всегда в сон клонит, — великодушно разрешил Аомине. Посмотрел в сторону плиты — взгляд зацепился за аккуратно свернутый плед на стуле. — Я сам. 

Он накрыл Кагами пледом, навалил себе в тарелку карри с рисом и устроился досматривать матч, совершенно довольный собой. Кагами, кажется, отрубился.

— — —

В эту субботу они снова проиграли американцам, зато только три очка. И всего дважды сцепились за мяч. 

Аомине вернулся домой, как и в прошлый раз, вымотанный до предела и то ли от усталости, то ли от предвкушения завтрашней встречи с Кагами — вдруг опять получится массаж сделать, а если правильно повернуть разговор, то и уломать Кагами поработать массажистом — все никак не мог уснуть. 

Он дважды подрочил. Мог бы и третий — вставало мгновенно, стоило вспомнить, как расслабленный Кагами лежал под ним — но кожа на члене уже неприятно саднила. 

В четыре утра он сел на кровати, за окном только начинало светлеть. Сна ни в одном глазу, никогда с ним такого не бывало. 

Страдать в одиночестве в планы Аомине не входило. Он достал телефон. Кагами ответил на пятнадцатом гудке.

— Что? 

— Я за тобой заеду через полчаса, одевайся и спускайся вниз. Надень куртку потеплее. 

— Ты на часы смотрел?

— Четыре пятнадцать. Как раз успеем. 

— Куда? 

— Увидишь.

Нажав на отбой, Аомине вскочил с кровати и быстро оделся. Вывел со стоянки старый мотоцикл. До дома Кагами пришлось немного поплутать — Аомине знал только, как дойти через дворы от станции. 

Кагами зевал во весь рот у дверей подъезда.

— Держи, — сунул ему Аомине шлем в руки.

— Куда поедем? — Кагами осмотрел мотоцикл и Аомине на мотоцикле, щурясь со сна.

— Сказал же, увидишь. Садись давай.

Кагами сел сзади, вцепился сначала руками в сиденье, ворча что-то неразборчивое о придурках, которые будят посреди ночи непонятно зачем, — но Аомине переложил его руки себе на живот.

— Так безопаснее. 

— Да, конечно, — пробурчал Кагами, но послушно обнял Аомине поперек живота. 

И снова пришлось поплутать по незнакомым улицам, по указателям выискивая поворот на трассу. В такую рань дороги были еще пусты, только фургончики с доставкой спешили к магазинам. «Белый пеликан. Лучший тофу в Токио», «Свежайшая говядина Кобе», «Сладкое молоко. Ежедневная доставка». 

Кагами что-то проворчал снова, но Аомине не расслышал слов за тарахтящим двигателем. 

Когда удалось найти знакомую старую дорогу за портом, на горизонте уже тянулась зеленоватая светлая полоса. Аомине прибавил скорости, сколько позволял старый мотоцикл. 

Через несколько поворотов открылся берег, в стекло шлема ударил соленый ветер. Теперь бы не пропустить съезд. А вот и он. Аомине выключил двигатель и последнюю сотню метров мотоцикл скатывался по инерции. Колеса шуршали по мелкой щебенке. 

— Где это мы? — Сняв шлем, Кагами достал телефон и открыл карты. — Только координаты дает. 

— Мы на месте.

— И что мы тут делаем?

— Смотрим.

— Куда? 

— Вот туда. — Аомине кивнул на горизонт. Над морем показался самый краешек солнца. 

— Там ничего нет.

— Там рассвет, идиот. — Аомине взял голову Кагами в руки и заставил его посмотреть на восток. — Смотри. Красиво же.

Аомине ждал, что Кагами начнет ругаться. Идея в самом деле была идиотская, сколько они этих рассветов видели, когда вставали на утренние пробежки в лагере. 

Но Кагами молчал, и вскоре Аомине понял, что может убрать руки. Они сидели, привалившись плечом к плечу, и смотрели, как над морем поднимается солнце. Сначала красное, как на флаге, а потом оранжевое, словно баскетбольный мяч. Наконец, оно превратилось в слепящий бело-желтый шар, на который смотреть уже было невозможно. 

— Ты должен мне завтрак, — сказал Кагами, отвернувшись от солнца.

Завтрак, так завтрак. Аомине не стал отказываться — вдруг Кагами начнет расспрашивать, что это на него нашло. Они заехали в магазин — пришлось даже немного подождать, пока откроют — и накупили еды.

— Ты собираешься кормить меня завтраком у меня дома? — спросил Кагами, когда Аомине вслед за ним слез с мотоцикла у его дома.

— У тебя убрано, у меня — нет, — пожал плечами Аомине. — И потом, записи мы все равно у тебя смотрим. 

Готовить Аомине не особо любил, хоть и умел. Ничего сложного, но на рис с яйцом его талантов хватало. Пока он возился у плиты, Кагами перебирал диски. 

— Посмотрим Кливленд против Денвера? За Денвер играют двое русских, Али посоветовал посмотреть на них. 

Вчера Кагами рассказал американцам, чего ради они ходят играть вдвоем. После рассказа этот самый Али зарядил лекцию на целый час — Кагами смотрел ему в рот, даже для Аомине переводить забывал. 

— Ну, раз посоветовал, то посмотрим. — Аомине перевернул жарившееся яйцо желтком вниз. 

Настроение почему-то было безнадежно испорчено.

— — —

Если бы Аомине было лет пять, он бы сказал, что в их ссоре был виноват Али. Но Аомине было уже девятнадцать, он учился на первом курсе и умел признавать свои ошибки. 

Хотя Али все равно был виноват. 

Кулаки до сих пор сжимались, стоило вспомнить, как он треплет Кагами по волосам и говорит что-то такое, отчего Кагами весь вспыхивает. 

Еще хуже делалось, если припомнить, с каким азартом смотрит Кагами на Али, когда тот обходит его один на один. Такой взгляд, этот взгляд Кагами всегда принадлежал Аомине и только ему одному — ни Кисе, ни Мурасакибаре, ни Мидориме он не предназначался. 

Тень от яблони, под которой лежал Аомине, перебралась в сторону и съежилась — солнце ударило по глазам. Гадское мироздание снова непрозрачно намекало: да ты ревнуешь, Аомине Дайки. И вот то, что ты устроил от ревности, Кагами никак не заслуживал. Он-то все это делал, чтобы вы играли вместе, как команда. А ты взял и похерил месяц работы. 

Аомине перекатился, прячась в остатке яблоневой тени. Уставился на телефон в ладони, скользкий от пота, так давно Аомине его держал. 

Наконец Аомине решился.

Кагами ответил на десятом гудке.

— Чего тебе?

Было единственное слово, после которого Кагами не повесит трубку.

— Прости.

— Что?

— Прости, — сказал Аомине снова, теперь громче.

Кагами вздохнул. Ничего не сказал, но и отключаться не стал. За молчанием слышался какой-то гул и далекие крики. Визг чаек.

— Ты где сейчас?

— У океана. 

— Где именно? Я приеду.

— Не стоит. Мне нужно побыть одному. — Несмотря на эти слова, в голосе Кагами было что-то, отчего Аомине верил, что не все кончено. — Я вернусь часов в девять, приходи ко мне, если хочешь. 

Фух.

Аомине провел рукой по холодному мокрому лбу. 

— Тогда до вечера.

— Угу.

 

Во дворе дома скрипели качели, такие низкие, что Аомине, усевшись в них, почти уткнулся подбородком в колени. Он приперся в восемь, как последний идиот, чтобы точно не пропустить момент возвращения Кагами. 

Время ползло со скоростью улитки. Восемь ноль одна, восемь ноль две, восемь ноль две сорок пять.

— Эй, — раздалось за спиной.

Восемь ноль пять, — бросил взгляд на часы Аомине и повернулся.

На плече у Кагами висел огромный черный чехол. Кончики волос топорщились сильнее обычного, от Кагами пахло горячим песком и солью. 

— Ты сказал в девять?

Кагами пожал плечами и направился к подъезду. Через три шага он обернулся.

— Ты идешь?

Аомине выбрался из качелей.

В чехле оказалась доска для серфинга, раскрашенная синими языками пламени, и черные облегающие штаны. 

— Ты один ездил?

Кагами кивнул.

— Слушай, мне это все расставить надо. И в душ сходить. Подожди, ладно? — сказал он устало.

Аомине сначала устроился на диване, посидел, встал, вышел в коридор. За дверью ванной шумела вода. Аомине прижался лбом к косяку, представляя, как струи смывают с горячей соленой кожи песок. Вернулся в комнату, потоптался на месте и наконец лег на пол, закинув руки за голову, уставился в белый потолок.

Шум воды стих, и вскоре раздались тихие шаги. Кагами устроился рядом, скрестив ноги.

— Ну и зачем ты это устроил вчера? Я знаю, что ты можешь обыграть кого угодно один на один, если очень сильно захочешь. Но мы же другое тренировать решили.

Потолок над головой был белый-белый, без единой трещины. 

— Я ревновал, — честно признался Аомине.

— В каком смысле? — Кагами опешил.

Аомине подтянул ноги к груди и сел. 

— В прямом. 

Качнувшись вперед, он поцеловал Кагами, легко и коротко, чтобы не потерять голову. 

— Вот в этом. — И, пока Кагами растерянно смотрел на него, задал встречный вопрос: — Что тебе такого сказал Али, что ты покраснел?

Кагами покраснел снова и вдруг, хлопнув себя ладонью по лбу, заржал.

— Эй, да что он сказал такое?!

— Что… он сказал, что… — с трудом выдавил Кагами сквозь смех, — что для улучшения игры… нам надо переспать.

— И ты ему за это не врезал? 

Кагами вытер глаза и покачал головой.

— Я подумал, он понял, что ты мне нравишься. — Он вытянул руку и положил ее Аомине на плечо. — Вот в этом смысле.

В этот раз поцелуй был долгим. С языком и зубами, и кусанием губ, и руками под футболками, и руками в шортах. И закончилось все массажем — когда Кагами признался, что в прошлый раз уснул, оттого что кончил. 

Хотя нет, массажем все только началось.


End file.
